mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Die Pyjama-Party
Die Pyjama-Party ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Es braut sich was zusammen :Musik :Rarity: Hmm. Hah! Perfekt. :Applejack: spuck Du sollst du die abgebrochenen Äste entfernen, Rarity. Hast du nichts anderes im Kopf als alles aufzuhübschen? :Rarity: Wenn nicht ich wer denn sonst? Schließlich verwandelst du den Marktplatz in ein absolutes Chaos, Applejack. :Applejack: Aber der Sturm wird ein viel größeres Chaos anrichten, wenn wir die abgebrochenen Äste nicht entfernen und sie uns Ponys auf den Kopf fallen. :Rarity: Ich kann sowieso nicht nachvollziehen warum die Pegasusponys für heute einen fürchterlichen Platzregen planen. Es war so ein schöner, sonniger Tag. :Applejack: seufz Sieh das doch mal praktisch, Rarity! Letzte Woche haben sie vergessen für Platzregen zu sorgen. Deshalb muss der Regen in dieser Woche unbedingt nachgeholt werden. :Rarity: Oh nein! Meine wunderschöne Mähnenfrisur wird ruiniert! :Applejack: Wenn du dich beeilt hättest, wärst du mit der Arbeit schon fertig. :Rarity: Hach! Hach! Hach! Ha,ha!! Es regnet viel zu stark! Ha, hilf mir! :Applejack: Äh, da. Stell dich da vorne unter. Ich mach das hier fertig. :Rarity: keuch Oh, nein, nein, nein! :Applejack: Was ist jetzt los? :Rarity: Da drunter werden meine Hufe ganz dreckig. :Applejack: ächz Kann man es dir überhaupt irgendwie recht machen. Es ist eben nicht immer alles perfekt. :Rarity: scoff Trotzdem, das ist immer noch lange kein Grund mir meine Hufe schmuzig zu machen. :Applejack: Du würdest nicht mal 'n Grund darin sehen, wenn er dich beißen würde. :Rarity: lacht Was du da sagst ergibt keinen Sinn. :Applejack: Ergibt es doch. :Rarity: Tut es nicht. :Applejack: Tut es wohl. :Rarity: Tut es nicht. :Applejack: Tut es wohl. :Rarity: Tut es nicht. :Applejack: Tut es wohl in alle Ewigkeit. Hah. :Rarity: Tut es nicht in Ewigkeit plus eins. Heh. Ich würde sagen wir sollten uns lieber verabschieden, bevor eine von uns etwas sagt, dass sie bereuen wird? :Applejack: Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du die erste bist, die hier was zu bereuen hat. :Rarity: Ich denke genau das Gegenteil. Nämlich dass du die erste bist, die hier mit Sicherheit was zu bereuen hat. :Applejack: Ich red' überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir. :Rarity: Ich auch nicht. :Applejack: Na dann kannst du ja auch endlich geh'n. :Rarity: Zuerst geh'st du! :Donnerkrachen :[Applejack und Rarity schreien] :Rarity: Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch lieber zusammen einen Unterschlupf suchen. :Applejack: Jaa, da hast du absolut recht. Jetzt aber schnell. :<< Titellied >> Twilights Einladung :Applejack: lacht hier drunter ist es trocken, so ziemlich. :Rarity: Oh nein! Ohne mich. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! :Applejack/Rarity: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Beeilt euch! Kommt rein Mädels! :Applejack: Wau, Momentchen. Ist es im Inneren eines Baumes bei einem Gewitter wirklich sicher? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja natürlich, wenn man einen magischen Blitzableiter hat, So wie ich. Jetzt komm schon rein! :Rarity: Oh! Vielen Dank, Twilight, dass wir bei dir Unterschlupf finden dürfen. :Applejack: Ja, herzlichen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft. :Rarity: Äh, bist vielleicht so höflich und gehst dir die Hufe waschen bevor du rein kommst? :Applejack: grummel Wenn ich diese Oberzicke noch länger als eine Sekunde ertragen muss, dann kann ich nicht mehr für das garantieren, was ich tue. :Twilight Sparkle: Was für ein Sturm, häh? Die Pegasus-Ponys haben sich diesmal wirklich selbst übertroffen. Ich hoffe du und Applejack werdet sicher nach hause kommen. :Rarity: Tja, das könnte wirklich ein Problem werden. :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, sonst bleibt ihr eben noch länger hier. Spike hat in Canterlot noch was zu erledigen. Ich bin heute sowieso allein. japs Du und Applejack könnt doch auch bei mir übernachten. Wir machen 'ne Pyjama-Party. Sowas hatte ich schon ewig vor. :Rarity: Oh! Weist du, äh, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich heute Abend leider schon verabredet bin. War mir völlig entfallen. Tut mir Leid. lacht Ach ich Dummerchen. Leider kann ich heut' Abend nicht hier bleiben lacht -- mit Applejack. :Rarity: Pyjama-Partys für Anfänger: Was du schon immer über Pyjama-Partys wissen wolltest. Aber bisher nicht zu fragen wagtest. :Twilight Sparkle: Meine ganz persönliche Ausgabe. Es ist ein fantastisches Nachschlagewerk. Sieh dir mal die Überschriften an. Ich warte schon ewig darauf es zu benutzen und heute ist der große Tag! Diese Party wird sowas von toll. :Rarity: Ja, lachen, toll. lachen Makeover :Applejack: japs Was zum Hafer soll das denn? ... Also jetzt werde ich aber langsam sauer. Ich soll mir den Dreck von den Hufen waschen und ihr schmiert euch in zwischen Schlamm ins Gesicht? :Rarity: Herzchen! Das ist eine Schlammmaske. Sie erfrischt und sie verjüngt dein Fell. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir tun so als wär'n wir im Schönheitssalon! Nhii-hii! Das steht auch im Buch. Also halten wir uns dran. :Applejack: Pyjama-Partys für Anfänger: Was du schon ... Oh hey, heh, ich bin schon ganz schön spät dran. Ich sollte schnellstens nach hause gehen. Sonst fangen sie an mit, äh, irgendwas. Gute Nacht. schrei Vielleicht bleib ich ja doch noch ein Weilchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hurra, Pyjama-Party! :Applejack: Bäh. Wozu zum Hafer soll das gut sein? :Rarity: seufz Natürlich um Schwellungen und Augenringe zu reduzieren. :Applejack: Schwellungen? Was für 'n Blödsinn! Aber es schmeckt, hmm! :Twilight Sparkle: kichernd Tee-hee! Ist das aufregend! Wir machen es so, wie es im Buch steht. Dann wird meine Pyjama-Party der totale Erfolg. :Rarity: Hast du das auch gehört, Applejack? Du würdest doch garantiert nichts tun wollen, was Twilights erste Pyjama-Party irgendwie ruinieren könnte, oder? :Rarity: Und, was denkst du? :Applejack: Nein, natürlich nicht. Und du wahrscheinlich auch nicht, oder? :Rarity: Dann sind wir uns ausnahmsweise einig. :Applejack: Darauf kannst du wetten. spuck :Rarity: Uach! Igitt! Weist du was? Dreck ist eine Sache. Aber das ist grauenhaft! :Applejack: Und weist du was? Ich finde es grauenhaft, dass du mir mächtig auf die Nerven gehst. :Rarity: Wie gut, dass ich normalerweise mit jedem Pony klar komme, egal wie schwierig es auch immer ist. :Applejack: Achso ja? Und ich bin so ziemlich das unschwierigste Pony, dass es gibt. :Rarity: "unschwierig" ist gar kein Wort. :Twilight Sparkle: Das wird die beste Pyjama-Party aller Zeiten! Year! :Applejack/Rarity: gequält Year. :Rarity: Also, na wie füllst du dich mit den Lockenwicklern, Applejack? :Applejack: Ganz klasse, Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist so abgefahr'n! kicher Schönheitssalon, erledigt. Geister Geschichten :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, jetzt soll'n wir uns Gespenstergeschichten erzählen. Wer will anfangen? :Applejack: Ich! Ich würde gern die schreckliche Geschichte von einem sehr zimperlichen Geist erzählen, der sämtliche Ponys mit seinem Schönheitsfimmel wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Wuhuu-uu! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alle so jemanden kennen. :Rarity: Nie davon gehört. Aber ich kenn eine viel bessere Geschichte. Eine fürchterliche Gruselgeschichte über einen ganz schrecklich rücksichtslosen Geist, der allen Ponys im Umkreis von hundert Kilometernhundred miles auf die Nerven ging! Wuu-uu! :Applejack: Das ist keine wahre Geschichte. Die ist ausgedacht. :Rarity: Es ist eine Geschichte und die sind alle ausgedacht. :japsschrei :Twilight Sparkle: Ich kenn auch eine! Und diese Geschichte heißt Die alte Legende vom kopflosen Pferd ''. Es war einmal eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht, ungefähr wie diese. Drei Ponys feierten zusammen eine Pyjama-Party, genau wie wir heute... :'Twilight Sparkle': ...und grade als das letzte Pony dachte, es wäre in Sicherheit, da, da stand es, direkt hinter ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt -- ''das kopflose Pferd! :Applejack/Rarity: japs schrei :Twilight Sparkle: Gespenstergeschichte erledigt. Und jetzt gibt's Marshmallows.Now, who wants s'mores? S'mores :Rarity: Dann setzt du ein Marshmallow oben auf die Schokolade, genau in die Mitte --das ist wichtigthat's critical-- und danach legst du ganz vorsichtig noch einen quadratischen Cracker oben drauf. Fertig, Ta-da! lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! :Applejack: Und dann kann man's essen. mampf Mmm-mmm! schmatz rülps :Rarity: stöhn Du könntest dich zu mindest mal entschuldigen. :Applejack: Das hatte ich gerade auch vor, aber du hast mich unterbrochen. Pardon. Wahrheit oder Pflicht :Twilight Sparkle: Marshmallows, erledigt. Also der nächste Punkt auf unserer Liste ist: Wahrheit oder Pflicht. :Rarity: Oja, dann verpflichte ich Applejack etwas rücksichtsvoller und ordentlicher zu sein. :Applejack: Oja? Gut, und ich verpflichte Rarity ausnahmsweise mal locker zu sein und sich nicht an jedem Detail hoch zu ziehen. Das wär was, hä? :Rarity: Allerdings denke ich, dass es einem gewissen Pony mal ganz gut tun würde, wenn es mal ein bisschen mehr auf Details achten würde. :Applejack: Und ich denke, dass ein gewisses Pony nicht ständig so ein Theater machen sollte. Dann würde es nämlich auch was auf die Reihe kriegen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass das Spiel so funktioniert. Du musst ganz ehrlich auf die Frage, die dir gestellt wird, antworten oder eine Aufgabe erfüllen, die du bekommst. :Applejack: Ich verpflichte dich sofort nach draußen zu gehen und dir deine durchgestylten Mähne durcheinander bringen zu lassen. :Rarity: japs! :Twilight Sparkle: Das musst du jetzt auch tun. So sind die Regeln. :Applejack: Hah! :Rarity: Na schön! jammer :Applejack: kicher lacht :Rarity: Okay! Ich verpflichte Applejack sich zu verkleiden. Zieh ein rüschen- und spitzenverziertes Glitzerkleid an. :Applejack: japs Zufrieden? :Rarity: Ja und wie. grins :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, komm ich denn auch mal dran? :Applejack: Ich verpflichte dich beim nächsten Rodeonachmittag mitzumachen. :Rarity: Und ich verpflichte dich beim nächsten Rodeonachmittag nicht mitzumachen. :Applejack: Ich verpflichte dich deine Mähne nicht zu bürsten, bevor du ins Bett gehst. :Rarity: Ich verpflichte dich es ausnahmsweise zu tun. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich, äh, denke wir können 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' abhaken und weiter machen. Die Kissenschlacht :Twilight Sparkle: Mal sehen was noch super lustiges auf der Liste steht. Hm, was kann das bedeuten? Kissenschlacht? :Rarity: Oh, bitte nein. Ich weigere mich bei etwas derartig geschmacklosen mitzumachen. Das ist unter meine Würde. Uh! Jetzt, reicht, es!It! Is! On! ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ich verstehe! Eine Kissen-Schlacht! Toll! Uh. Hey, Mädels? Könn wir vielleicht auch 'n Gang runter schalten? :Applejack: Ja, aber sie zuerst. :Rarity: ächts Sie hat aber angefangen. :Twilight Sparkle: spuck Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns einfach hinlegen und schlafen. Schlaflos :Rarity: Kannst du deine matschigen Hufe auch deine Seite halten? :Applejack: Meine Hufe sind nicht matschig. :Rarity: Aber vorhin. Und es kann immer noch Matsch drann sein. :Applejack: Da ist nichts dran. Sieh her! :Rarity: Auuh! :Applejack: Wer von uns ist hier rücksichtslos? :Rarity: Ich will das Bett nochmal machen und die Decke vernünftig darüber legen. Geh runter. :Applejack: Hey! :Rarity: verneinend Ah ah ah! Hufe weg! Wehe du bringst es durcheinander. Hü, ha, hem, u-u-u-uh, uhh, hah. :Applejack: Ne, das wird nich' passieren. Achtung, Bombe! :Rarity: Hey! :Applejack: Ah. :Rarity: Du hast das mit Absicht getan. :Applejack: Ähm, ja. :Rarity: Steh auf, ich will die Decke glattstreichen. :Applejack: Ich kann dich nich' hören. Ich schlafe nämlich. schnarch :Rarity: M-mmm! :Applejack: Ich geh hier nicht von der Stelle. :Rarity: Doch wirst du, wenn du dich zudecken willst. :Applejack: Gib her! :Rarity: Werd ich nicht! :Applejack: Gib mir die Decke! :Rarity: Nein! :Applejack:: Doch! :Rarity: Nein! :Applejack:: Doch! :Rarity: Nein! :Applejack:: Doch! :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Es reicht! Hier drin steht, dass das wichtigste bei einer Pyjama-Party ist Spaß zu haben. Und dank euch beiden kann ich das jetzt wirklich abhaken!original: ..and thanks to you two I can't'' check that off! :'''Applejack: Ich hab mir echt Mühe gegeben mich mit dir zu vertragen. :Rarity: Nein. Wenn, dann hab ich hier mein Bestes gegeben. :Applejack: Nein, das war ich. :Rarity: Nein, das war ich. :Applejack: Ich! :Rarity: Ich! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden. Ihr beide habt meine erste Pyjama-Party zerstörrt. Schönheitsprogramm, Marshmallows, das Spiel und die Kissenschlacht, kann es noch irgendwas anderes geben, was schief gehen kann? Blitz Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt hab. Baum fällt :Applejack/Rarity/Twilight: japs :Applejack: Hast du gesehen? Und aus diesem Grund holt man die abgebrochenen Äste von den Bäumen, und jübscht sie nicht auf. :Rarity: Aber ich-- :Applejack: Geh mir leiber aus dem Weg. Ich hab keine Zeit. :Rarity: Warte, halt, hör auf! :Applejack: Ich warte nicht und ich werd auch nicht aufhören! Dass, meine lieben Freundinnen, nennt man bei uns zupacken können. :Rarity: schrei :Twilight Sparkle: schrei :krach :Rarity: jammer Ich hab noch versucht dir zu sagen, dass der Baum hier rein kracht. :Applejack: Dann hast du es offenbar nicht richtig versucht. Das tut mir furchtbar leid, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist... Nein, es ist nicht okay. Denn in meinem Schlafzimmer liegt ein riesiger Ast rumm. In meinem Buch steht nichts darüber, dass man einen riesigen Ast für eine Pyjama-Party braucht. Vielleicht hab ich die Stelle nur noch nicht gefunden. Uh..ah! :Applejack: Was zum Hafer machst du da drüben eigentlich? :Rarity: Das Chaos eines gewissen Ponys beseitigen. Wer war's denn? Oh ich weiß! Das warst du. :Applejack: Wir müssen dringend etwas unternehmen! :Twilight Sparkle: Backen... Beste Freundin... Brüder... Hier steht nichts über Bäume und Äste drin. :Applejack: ächtz Rarity, um Ponyswillen. Lass diese Unwichtigkeiten und hilf mir das Ding hier raus zu schaffen! Ich sagte komm sofort her und hilf mir! Hör zu! Es tut mir leid, okay? :Rarity: Wie war das bitte? :Applejack: Ich hab gesagt es tut mir Leid! Ich hätte auf dich hören soll's als du mich wegen des großen Astest warnen wolltest. Deine blödsinnige Detailversessenheit hätte uns vor diesem Unglück bewart. Und jetzt hör auf so überempfindlich zu sein und hilf mir lieber dieses riesige Teil wegzutragen! Das ist nämlich das einzige, dass im Moment wirklich wichtig ist. Bitte! :Rarity: Uh. Ah, dann wird mein Fell aber dreckig. :Applejack: Darauf kommts' doch nicht... Das kann doch nicht... du... äh... ich meine, ja! Manchmal macht man sich dreckig, wenn man hart arbeitet. Kannst du denn nicht einmal darüber hinweg sehen? Ich schaffe es nicht diesen Ast ganz allein weg zu räumen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. :Rarity: Hm. Na gut. Dann packen wir's an. :Twilight Sparkle: Toll, es gibt ein Kapitel über Garten-Pyjama-Partys. Meint ihr wir können das hier so nennen? Ist doch auch eine Art Camping. :Rarity: ächtz :Applejack: ächtz :Rarity: Üuuh. Oh, Ich seh furchtbar aus. :Applejack: Besser? :Rarity: Hmph, danke. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wie schön! Wo sind die denn her gekommen? Davon steht aber auch nichts im Buch. Versöhnung :Applejack/Rarity/Twilight: lachen :Applejack: Ist es noch größer als 'ne Scheune? :Twilight Sparkle: lacht Nein. :Rarity: Ist es denn kleiner als ein Sattel? :Twilight Sparkle: lacht Nein! Es sind nur noch drei von zwanzig Fragen übrig! :Applejack: Ich komme im Leben nicht darauf, woran du gerade denkst. Es könnte alles sein. :Rarity: Wird es wenigstens schon wärmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Was? Ist es hier drin für dich zu kalt? Ich kann die Heizung anstellen. :Applejack: Nein, sie meint komm' wir dem Begriff den wir erraten sollen schon näher? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Nein. Und eigentlich zählte das auch als Frage also habt ihr nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten! :Applejack: Ist es... ein sechsbeiniges Pony mit lila-getupfter Mähne und Sternschnuppen, die ihm aus den Augen schießen? :Rarity: Dass durch die Luft fliegt und auf der ganzen Welt magische Eier versteckt? :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist es! :Applejack/Rarity: Echt? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, nein. kicher Das da. Aber ich bin so froh, dass ihr beide euch endlich wieder vertragt, dass ich euch unbedingt zusammen gewinn lassen wollte. :Applejack/Rarity: lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Seht ihr? So viel Spaß hätten wir schon die ganze Zeit gehabt. :Applejack: Wenn ein gewisses Pony nicht so zimperlich gewesen wäre. :Rarity: Wäre sie bestimmt nicht gewesen, wenn ein anderes Pony nicht so Rücksichtslos wär. :Applejack: Tut mir Leid. Ich war ein ganz schönes Nervpony. :Rarity: Oh, nein. Ich bin sicher, ich war noch viel nerviger. :Applejack: Nett von dir, aber ich bin diejenige, der es Leid tut. :Rarity: Mir tut es aber noch mehr Leid als dir. :Applejack: Nein, stimmt gar nicht. :Rarity: Tut es doch. :Applejack: Tut es nicht! :Rarity: Tut es doch. :Applejack: Tut es nicht. :Rarity: Tut es doch. :Applejack/Rarity: lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Und damit war meine erste Pyjama-Party der totale Erfolg! :Applejack/Rarity: jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Spaß haben, erledigt. :Applejack/Rarity: lachen :Rarity: Und jetzt zwei Schritte nach links. Äh, nein, von mir aus links. :Applejack: Hm, wohin jetzt? krach ächtz! Dieses Chaos ist deine Schuld und nicht meine. lacht :Rarity: lacht Ja, entschuldige. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ::Es ist schwer zu glauben, das zwei Ponys, die offensichtlich so wenig gemeinsam haben, sich auch vertragen können. Aber man sollte versuchen die Eigenheiten des anderen zu akzeptieren. Dann kann man auch einen Weg finden miteinander befreundet zu sein. :Also, wer hat morgen Abend Lust auf eine zweite Pyjama-Party? ächz Wie wär's mit nächste Woche Donnerstag? Oh, oder Samstag in zwei Wochen? Heute in einem Monat? :Applejack/Rarity: lachen :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Look_Before_You_Sleep es:Transcripcións/Una noche difícil sv:Transkript/Titta innan du sover Die Pyjama-Party Kategorie:Erste Staffel